Aerosol containers for dispensing such materials as shaving foam are well known. It is also known to provide such a container in combination with a razor in such a fashion that the container forms a handle for the razor.
This invention relates to an improvement in the containers used in these razors and in particular the razor shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,097.
Prior aerosol containers are typically made of metal and employ a valve which includes a stem for dispensing the material when the stem is depressed. An actuator, which directs the flow of the material, engages the stem such that the stem is depressed as the actuator is depressed. The actuator is held to the container by a frictional engagement between the stem and the actuator, and the actuator is removable from the container by pulling it off the stem. Most aerosol containers also provide an overcap which fits over the valve and the actuator to prevent inadvertent depression of the actuator.
This type of container has the general defect that if the actuator is removed, such as for cleaning, the stem is often depressed during reassembly by the downward motion of the actuator due to the frictional engagement between the actuator and the stem. This generally causes the material to be inadvertently dispensed, even if great care is exercised.